


Seedless grapes

by Ischa



Series: Meeting the serpent on even ground [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Albus broke up with his girlfriend because of grapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seedless grapes

**Title:** Seedless grapes  
 **Pairing:** Albus/OC  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** How Albus broke up with his girlfriend because of grapes.  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author Notes:** Kinda a prologue to “The kiss'.  
 **Word Count:** 786  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
“Really Albus, that’s totally disgusting.” Mary says. They are sitting outside the potions class room because something EVIL (in capital letters) happened IN the potions room. Everyone knows that it was Tina’s fault, but nobody knows what exactly happened – even if Chris tried everything to find it out.

“You think?”

“Yes. So would you please stop it.”

“No.”

“Sam!” Mary says looking for help. Sam just shrugs.

“What?”

“Would you please say something?”

“No.”

“Yeah, he is MY friend. You know…” Albus replies grinning.

“Boys!” she says, shaking her head and looking at the ceiling as if it would help. Maybe, Albus thinks, she’s looking BEYOND the ceiling for help…

“Right!” Albus and Sam say in unison.

“It’s still disgusting.” Jenny says, with a look at Albus. It’s the first time she’s spoken to him all day.

“Well…you don’t have to watch, either of you.” Sam answers.

“Excuse me?! I happen to like spending time with my boyfriend even if he IS disgusting.” Jenny replies haughtily. Sam rolls his eyes and Albus tries not to snicker. He does succeed which is a small wonder on its own.

“The romantic thing would be to take the seeds out for him.” Chris says. Jenny looks at him like he’s totally insane.

“Romantic?” she asks after a few seconds.

“Yes. Romantic.” Chris nods.

“It’s the boy who has to do such things.” She answers.

“Who says that?” Sam wants to know.

“Well…no one but that’s how it’s done.” She says defiantly.

“Oh…that’s how it’s done. What a brilliant answer.” Sam answers; there is something like sarcasm in his voice. Albus thinks thirteen is a bit young for sarcasm.

“She’s a princess.” Chris says shrugging.

“What? Albus!”

“What?”

“Don’t you want to defend me?” she wants to know.

“Yeah…right.” He says putting his grapes aside. “You are talking to my girlfriend here.”

“That’s all?” she asks.

“Yes?” he answers, taking seeds out of his grapes again.

“Oh!” she says, stands up and leaves.

“You are in so much trouble right now.” Mary says watching her go.

“Man, I’m in trouble _because_ she’s my girlfriend.” Albus mutters not standing up

~+~  
“So will you break up with her?” Sam asks, lying in his bed and staring at a ceiling he can’t see.

“Yeah, I think I will.”

“Why?” Sam wants to know.

“Do you really have to ask?”

“Yes?” he says. Albus just knows he is grinning right now.

“I hate you Sam.”

“You don’t.” his friend answers.

“I so do.”

“So why do you want to break up with her? She is quite fit.” Sam says.

“She is getting on my nerves. She finds me disgusting and I really don’t know why the hell she goes out with me.”

“Because you are a Potter, of course.” Sam says.

“That might be the best reason to break up with her.”

“It’s your decision.” Sam answers.

“Man, I will miss making out with her.” Albus sighs.

“Good night Albus.” Sam says sniggering.

“Night Sam.”

~+~  
“You are not breaking up with me because of the grapes, are you?” she asks, suspicion colouring her voice slightly.

“What? No.” he answers, wondering what the girl is thinking – IF she is thinking at all. Who would break up with a girl because of grapes? JUST because of grapes?!

“So, why then?” she wants to know.

“Because I don’t think we have a future.” Albus says, wishing she would just leave him alone.

“Is there someone else?”

“No.”

“You’re lying.” She says. He hopes she knows how ridiculous her behaviour is.

“If thinking it makes you sleep better at night.” He answers annoyed.

“I hate you Albus Severus Potter!” she shouts and runs away. Albus sighs; that was so unnecessarily theatrical. He is sure he will never hear the end of it.

~+~  
They are sitting outside the potions classroom again the next week – same reason, another catastrophe.

“Need help?” Sam asks, nodding in the grape’s direction.

“Because it’s the romantic thing to do?”

“Of course!” Sam replies grinning.

“No…the funny thing is they don’t have any seeds.” Albus answers.

“So you got some seedless grapes then?” Sam asks. Albus shakes his head.

“No, even if they were seedless, James managed to charm seeds in them every damn time…” he says wondering.

“Odd.” Sam says taking one.

“Yeah…”

“You think he lost interest doing it?” Sam asks.

“He even pays people for doing it. I can’t figure out the charm…” Albus answers.

“Strange.” Sam says again.

“Yeah…”

“Think someone figured how to charm them out? You know, to help you?” Sam is musing.

“Well…don’t know… Fact is, I haven’t had seeds in my grapes since last Wednesday.”

“The last potions class?” Sam asks.

“Yeah.”

“Odd.”

“Yes.”

~end~


End file.
